


What She Talks About When She Talks About Sex

by WhiteRadish3



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 06:04:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18959371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteRadish3/pseuds/WhiteRadish3
Summary: 青组大三角3p+出世





	What She Talks About When She Talks About Sex

淡岛世理毫不惊讶宗像礼司把手探进她的领口里。拿到制服的时候她就知道，早晚会有这么一天。  
而这是从那第一次之后的第不知道多少次。淡岛坐在S4室长室那张宽大的办公桌上，双腿大敞，嘴里发出轻微的喘息声。宗像礼司一只手握着她的乳房揉搓，另一只手在她腿根处逡巡。宗像并没有解开她的衣扣或者掀起裙子，只是把手伸进去，触摸她的肌肤。  
然后把她的丁字裤拨到一边，两根手指碰到湿热柔软的更深处。  
淡岛抓紧了桌沿，仰起头。这样直接的刺激让她花了些力气才压抑住呻吟。  
和淡岛世理在一起的时候，宗像礼司的性癖有些奇怪。比如他并不喜欢淡岛柔媚的呻吟（他对石板发誓绝不是她的声音不好听），绝不主动亲吻（淡岛也不喜欢被他亲吻），除了阴茎和双手之外几乎不会有其他的身体接触（除非为她口交）。说白了，就是单纯且克制的肉体关系。而且只在上班时间，室长办公室内，基本不脱衣服。  
这样的关系对外人而言恐怕是匪夷所思。上下级之间发生关系就已经很险恶，更何况做爱怎么可能“单纯且克制”？  
造成这种情况的原因很简单：过于焦虑，工作压力太大。  
想想S4每天要收拾多少到处惹麻烦的异能者，有多少文书工作要做，还要给上级机关写报告做预算抢经费，还得挖空心思招聘人才，以及跟其他的暴力执法机关协调关系。一天到晚根本停不下来，压力这么大，总需要发泄途径。  
于是一把手和二把手就这么干上了。  
我有需求，你可以提供，我胸大腰细腿有力，你器大活好手漂亮，一拍即合，知根知底，熟门熟路，套子用哪个牌子哪个型号都很默契。宗像连做爱的时候也是一副绅士做派，抽插的力道和角度刚刚好，带着彬彬有礼的取悦。淡岛也迎合他的节奏扭动腰肢，绞紧下体——就算这种时候，宗像的气息也依然是稳的。  
而草薙都是爽炸头皮似的嗷一声，然后搂紧淡岛的腰更加狠命地插。  
所以为什么说是单纯且克制。从没有多余的体液交换和爱抚，就算是两人一起高潮的时候，看着彼此的眼神都是温凉的。  
这样冷静的场景结束于伏见猿比古的加入。淡岛说不清伏见撞见两位顶头上司在办公室里搞背入是偶然还是青王的处心积虑，总之有种微妙的合理感。  
不管怎么说，伏见加入之后，感觉他连工作上解决问题以及跟别人相处都顺畅了很多。  
果然是解压和加强交流的好方式。  
那时候伏见还没成年，加之从前在社交上多少有些不足，别说性经验，连小手都没拉过。结果当时就被半逼迫地给宗像口交（被射在嘴里了）老二的贞操则送在淡岛手里。  
之后一段不短的时间里宗像都没再碰伏见，只让他俩在办公室干，自己坐在一边看着，自慰。伏见到底年纪小，见识也少，每次做完都趴在淡岛的乳房和大腿之间无法自拔。淡岛出乎意料地喜欢伏见这样腻着自己，明明平常工作的时候严格又冷厉，这会儿却温情脉脉，胳膊和腿都环着他精瘦的腰身，手上有一搭没一搭地抚摸他汗湿的头发。这孩子太瘦，精疲力竭地倒在自己身上也不觉得沉，摸着他突出的脊椎骨只恨不得让食堂给他加餐。伏见枕在她软绵绵的胸脯上，嘴里抱怨着大胸太软没安全感。淡岛条件反射性地瞟了宗像一眼。  
后来宗像终于插了伏见。那会儿淡岛和伏见离高潮就差那么十来秒，宗像冷不丁地掰开伏见的屁股，手指上蘸着些又凉又湿的润滑剂往他里面送。伏见当时整个人都炸开了，身体僵直，抖着嗓子问，你要干嘛。  
干你。宗像轻描淡写地回答。  
整个扩张过程中伏见都紧搂着淡岛的脖子，抖成筛子似的挂在她身上，半软的阴茎还留在她的阴道里，随着身体的起伏而有一下没一下地动着，吃痛的呼喊尽数喂进她的颈窝里。煮熟的高潮飞了，此时淡岛已无半分情欲，抱着伏见的肩膀，轻轻拍着他的头，轻声哄道，好了好了，乖，不痛。她垂着眼看着宗像的手指捅开他的后面掐他的腰，最后扶着阴茎插进去的时候忍不住闭了眼，觉得自己的脖子和肩膀要比被伏见完全勃起的性器深深插入的双腿之间潮湿得多。  
可怜的孩子。  
草薙对淡岛的工作环境多少知情一点，毕竟是恋人，淡岛不想隐瞒。草薙当然是不赞成的，毕竟他跟淡岛是确认的正式恋人关系，具有强烈的排他性，不是open relationship。淡岛的意见则是这样我至少还有心思跟你谈情说爱，而不是一看见你就想着要怎么变着花样儿地干你。草薙埋在被子里红着脸说这样也不是不可以。  
后来他就知道自己错了。  
伏见刚刚加入的时候，太过生嫩，抓不住窍门，淡岛并不十分尽兴，压力堆积得有点多，整个人都很燥。于是那段时间她跟草薙做的次数翻了个番。  
草薙给她调酒，淡岛托着下巴盯着他的眼神就像是要马上就把他操翻在吧台上。草薙下体一紧，手一抖，把一整袋红豆泥全挤进了那杯小小的martini里。  
淡岛其实对自己异于常人的性欲和食癖一清二楚。没办法，在处理异能者的机关当头头，自己不变异点儿什么简直说不过去。而她也知道自己钟爱的红豆泥的分量对他人而言是种过于甜蜜的巨大负担，每当看着别人面容扭曲地吞下自己送上的红豆泥时心中就会有近乎暴虐的快感，随之积攒的压力和焦虑又减轻了一半。  
偏偏脸上还是一副我把我最喜欢的食物分享给你的正经表情，虽然这并不是谎言。  
淡岛更喜欢跟草薙谈人生，谈理想，从星星月亮谈到诗词歌赋，mind fuck. 而有先圣哲人（并没有）曾言，聊人生好比手淫，两人把对方撸得四脚朝天，惺惺相惜，王八看绿豆，餍足得只想握着手躺着一起睡个好觉，却还觉得不够，还想要更多，舔着嘴角，窥伺着，企图从更深处掏出更多秘密，恨不得把对方揉成一张皮，做成一套内衣，穿在身上，时时刻刻亲密无间，私语不休，这样才好。淡岛虽然不想把草薙做成一副蕾丝胸罩，却也是不大愿意放手的。而草薙也是她抱过的最有人味儿的身体，情动的时候全身覆着一层湿热的薄汗，双手双脚地粘上来，嘴唇在她耳边厮磨，不住地叫她小世理，腻歪得不行。他喜欢亲她眼睛亲她鼻梁啃咬她的脖子锁骨乳头髋骨大腿内侧和脚踝，她喜欢被这样亲吻，亲着亲着就会不自觉抓紧床单，下面湿透。  
（几乎）有被深爱的感觉。  
生老病死，饮食男女，淡岛世理沐浴在自由的性与爱里，挣着钱，吃着红豆泥，端得是风流潇洒倜傥，不负青春美貌。


End file.
